Metus
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [Traduction] Hisagi Shuuhei se sentait comme de la merde. Il y avait des moments, même maintenant, après avoir servi sous le capitaine Muguruma depuis déjà presque trois ans, où Shuuhei regrettait d'avoir permis à son ancien capitaine de lui être autant entré dans la peau.


Ceci est une traduction de : Metus écrit par angeldevastation sur AO3.

**NDA** : C'est mon tout premier essaie d'écriture pour le fandom qu'est Bleach ainsi qu'une tentative de surmonter ce "blocage de l'auteur" pour moi. Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez avec un commentaire !

**NDLTraductrice** : Alors clairement, ça me paraît relativement fluide. Quand on compare avec le texte original on voit que j'ai pris quelques libertés quand à la traduction où la présence ou non de certains noms (beaucoup de remplacement avec autre chose c'était trop de Kensei à la suite) mais honnêtement le texte de base est vraiment bien, je vous invite donc à la lire pour "compléter" votre compréhension de l'histoire. Il ne faut pas un niveau méga giga haut en anglais pour comprendre (sauf vraiment quelques mots trèèèès spécifiques.)

* * *

**Metus**

peur, crainte, terreur, appréhension, frayeur, **anxiété**

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei se sentait comme de la merde.

Il y avait des moments, même maintenant, après avoir servi sous le capitaine Muguruma depuis déjà presque trois ans, où Shuuhei regrettait d'avoir permis à son ancien capitaine de lui être autant entré dans la peau. Des moments comme maintenant où il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en ses propres capacités, simplement parce que son précédent capitaine lui avait constamment dit qu'il avait besoin d'en avoir peur pour grandir. C'était le capitaine Muguruma qui lui avait balancé la vérité à la figure. Depuis le peu de temps où Kensei avait repris la division Shuuhei avait tant grandi sous ses ordres plus qu'il ne l'avait fait sous ceux de Tosen.

Une simple erreur pendant un entraînement avait permis à l'anxiété du vice capitaine de monter en flèche jusqu'à sa limite et, aussitôt qu'il eut fini de remplir ses papiers de la journée, il était retourné dans ses quartiers pour essayer de se détendre durant le reste de la nuit. Il ne s'était même pas fait à dîner avant de s'enrouler dans une fine couverture sur le canapé et d'essayer de dormir. Il n'avait pas travaillé pendant les deux heures où il avait était chez lui et il n'avait même pas réussi à calmer son anxiété.

\- Est-ce que tu vas juste broyer du noir toute la nuit, Hisagi ?

La voix de son capitaine venait d'en dehors de ses appartements. Shuuhei se releva de surprise avant que le battant ne s'ouvre et que Kensei n'entre. Il tenait une bouteille de saké dans l'une de ses mains, ce qui le surprit.

\- Capitaine ?

Shuuhei réalisa à quel point il devait avoir l'air terrible pour son capitaine avec ses yeux injectés de sang d'avoir pleuré et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il portait encore son uniforme mais le tissu de ses manches était froissé. Pour le dire simplement, il ne ressemblait à rien.

\- On ne travaille plus, pas besoin d'être formel. Kensei ça ira.

L'homme aux cheveux gris posa la bouteille sur la petite table et traça son chemin jusqu'à son vice capitaine. Il fixa le plus jeune pendant un cours instant avant de prendre un siège à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Vas-tu juste déprimer ici toute la nuit ?

Shuuhei rougi d'embarras alors qu'il tentait de s'éloigner du grand homme sur son canapé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kensei envahissait son espace personnel comme ça et typiquement, le noiraud n'aurait pas imaginé du tout d'être aussi proche de son héros d'enfance. Cette nuit cependant, le vice capitaine voulait être seul et se plonger dans l'auto-apitoiement.

\- Est-ce que tu as mangé ? Je peux faire en sorte que Shinji ramène quelque chose ou je peux essayer de cuisiner quelque chose pour nous …

Kensei savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de son subordonné mais il la connaissait déjà. Les deux hommes savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que le vizard n'était pas très doué en cuisine et que, généralement, il mangeait au restaurant sauf si Shuuhei lui apportait à manger. Mais il supporterait sa mauvaise cuisine si ça signifiait ne plus avoir à faire à plus de monde envahissant sa vie privée, et surtout pas Shinji s'il pouvait l'éviter. Le plus jeune secoua la tête.

\- Laisse-moi appeler Shinji, qu'il nous ramène quelque chose. Il ne restera pas longtemps.

Kensei avait pu dire ça, Shuuhei ne voulait pas de compagnie. C'était écrit sur son visage mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le capitaine allait laisser l'homme seul.

\- Je ne …

Kensei ne lui laissa pas une chance de finir sa phrase qu'il appelait Shinji et lui demandait de leur ramener quelque chose à manger. Toutes ses plaintes tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd alors que le plus vieux expliquait exactement quoi apporter et assura qu'il rembourserait l'autre capitaine avant de retourner son attention sur son vice capitaine.

Les yeux de Shuuhei passèrent de l'homme en face de lui à la bouteille de saké qu'il avait amené avec lui. Une petite part de lui-même voulait rire au fait que son capitaine avait pensé à ramener de l'alcool mais pas de nourriture. Il supposa que Kensei avait pensé que sa visite ne le serait que dans une certaine mesure. Il avait été assez prévoyant pour amener une boisson qu'ils partageraient ensemble mais devait appeler un autre capitaine pour avoir le dîner. Comme si Shuuhei ne leur aurait pas fait à manger comme Kensei le lui avait demandé.

Shinji arriva dans ses quartiers peu de temps après que Kensei l'ai appelé. Il déposa deux bentos pour les deux hommes avant de repartir. Shuuhei était surpris que le blond n'ait pas essayé d'envahir sa vie privée comme son capitaine le faisait à ce moment précis alors qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'occasions de le faire.

Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence, Kensei remplissant leur verre quand ils l'avaient tous les deux vidé. Shuuhei essayait de ne pas boire trop vite. Après tout, il devait travailler le lendemain et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était d'avoir une gueule de bois et d'être encore déprimé. Le calme fut troublant quand ils eurent tout deux fini leur dîner et les bentos vide furent mis de côté. Kensei avait rempli leur verre encore une fois mais n'avait pas encore pris une gorgée de son verre alors qu'il regardait Shuuhei de plus près.

\- Est-ce qu'on va reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'entraînement de cet après-midi ? demanda Kensei après quelques minutes. La douceur dans la voix de son capitaine prit Shuuhei par surprise et même s'il avait sursauté quand le silence fut rompu, il était reconnaissant qu'il soit doux avec lui, même s'il sentait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Pourquoi le devrait-il quand ils avaient déjà parlé son anxiété et ses problèmes face à ses propres lacunes ?

\- J'ai foiré.

Un bordel qui aurait pu tuer son équipe sur le terrain et c'est ce qui revenait le plus dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait de ce moment, à l'académie, où il avait vu ses meilleurs amis mourir – quand il eut cette cicatrice à l'œil.

\- Ouais, tu l'as fait mais c'est pour cela qu'on appelle ça un entraînement.

Kensei pris finalement une gorgée de son verre, ce qui fit se sentir quelque peu mieux l'autre shinigami par rapport à ce qu'il buvait. Il en prit aussi une de son propre verre.

\- Si nous avions été sur le terrain, ça aurait tué mon équipe.

Il ferma les yeux et vit immédiatement le sang de ses amis éclabousser le sol.

\- Des accidents arrivent tout le temps. Les gens meurent. Il n'y a rien que quelqu'un puisse faire pour empêcher ça d'arriver. On s'entraine pour limiter ce genre d'accidents mais peu importe l'entraînement que tu as, tu feras toujours des erreurs. Ce qui importe, c'est que tu fasses ces erreurs pendant l'entraînement, que tu apprennes d'elles une parade pour que personne ne meure.

Pourquoi Kensei essayait tant de le réconforter ? Lui aurait-il reproché sa stupidité toute la semaine s'il avait été un officier inférieur ?

\- Je …

Shuuhei ne savait même pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il s'était complètement attendu à ce que Kensei soit mécontent de ses fautes comme il l'est avec les autres membres de leur division.

\- Ne te dénigre pas pour une petite erreur. Ces choses arrivent au meilleur d'entre nous et la seule façon de l'empêcher dans le futur c'est d'en tirer une leçon et d'avancer. Te vautrer dans l'auto-apitoiement ne va que te faire perdre le sommeil et te faire oublier ce qui te rend digne d'être mon vice capitaine, continua Kensei comme si Shuuhei n'avait pas essayé de parler.

\- Ca–capitaine ?

Le plus jeune était surpris pas son dernier commentaire. Pas seulement parce que c'était Tosen qui l'avait promus mais parce qu'aussi Shuuhei avait le sentiment que Kensei l'avait gardé comme vice capitaine pour éviter une rébellion de la division à son égard.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas gardé comme vice capitaine si je ne pensais pas que tu étais fait pour le poste. Tu es un bon combattant et tu es un leader, Hisagi. Tu as juste besoin d'avoir plus confiance en toi. Je t'ai vu relever tes compagnons et les aider quand quelque chose n'allait pas mais tu n'as pas cette capacité de le faire pour toi-même. Comme ton capitaine qui te tombe dessus, je vais faire en sorte de ne pas échouer à te rendre le meilleur que tu puisses être.

Shuuhei ne savait pas quoi dire. Comme était-il censé répondre à ça ? Il ne pouvait former une seule pensée et était juste planté devant Kensei, comme s'il ce denier parlait une langue étrangère. Son capitaine, l'homme qui avait tracé sa route dans la neuvième division, agissait comme un mentor avec lui d'une façon que n'avait jamais pu faire son ancien commandant. C'était surprenant mais bizarrement réconfortant. Kensei Muguruma, le héros d'enfance de Shuuhei ; l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie ; qu'il avait pensé mort et en mémoire de qui il avait ce tatouage, était en train d'essayer de le réconforter pour une erreur qu'un débutant aurait fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

Shuuhei ne voulait définitivement pas demander ça. Il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir sa bouche. Il n'avait aucune raison de demander pourquoi Kensei essayait de l'aider comme il le faisait et aurait juste dû l'accepter.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

Kensei n'était pas surpris par la question mais il voulait que Shuuhei soit le plus spécifique possible quant à ce qu'il lui demandait. Il avait l'habitude de laisser ses insécurités prendre le dessus et il ne parlait pas toujours des choses de la meilleure façon possible.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies autant de me faire me sentir mieux ?

Shuuhei choisit ses mots avec précaution alors qu'il essayait de garder ses yeux fixés sur n'importe quoi excepté Kensei. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était voir l'expression de son capitaine, non pas qu'il puisse dire si c'était de la pitié ou de la contrariété.

\- Déjà, tu es mon second et j'ai besoin de toi au meilleur de ta forme aussi souvent que possible. Je m'inquiète aussi pour toi en tant que personne, Shuuhei. Tu es un bon officier et quand bien même nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors du boulot, tu sembles être une bonne personne. Je sais que tu as des problèmes d'anxiété et je ne sais pas à quel point ça a un lien avec l'entraînement de Tosen mais je veux t'aider autant que je le puisse.

Kensei, pour sa part, n'avait décroché ses yeux de l'homme dégingandé en face de lui.

Quelque part dans leur collaboration, le capitaine a commencé à développer des sentiments pour son vice capitaine qui étaient plus fort que ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour l'un de ses collègues ou amis par le passé. Il serait aveugle s'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point l'homme en face de lui était attrayant, notamment quand il servait cette attitude arrogante à un tout autre vice capitaine qui essayait de discipliner un des membres de la neuvième division. Kensei respectait que sa propre division l'admirât, notamment quand il eut à gérer la division par lui-même après la trahison de Tosen. Il était le genre à travailler et il refusait de prendre une journée de congé même quand il en avait besoin. La plupart du temps, il faisait plus attention à ses hommes qu'à lui-même.

\- Je t'aime bien, Shuuhei.

Kensei ne pouvait pas nier combien il avait envie d'embrasser ces lèvres rosées ou caresser ces joues colorées mais il ne voulait pas risquer de bouleverser Shuuhei un peu plus. Son vice capitaine ne lui avait jamais donné d'indication à savoir s'il l'aimait de la même façon.

Cette confession prit Shuuhei par surprise et le plus jeune cligna fortement des yeux face à son capitaine, choqué. C'était presque comme s'il entendait qu'il y avait une chance que, peut-être, les sentiments qu'il avait étouffés depuis qu'il travaillait avec lui, lui soient retournés. Shuuhei se refusa cependant à tomber dans cet espoir si facilement. Ce n'est parce que Kensei l'aimait en tant que personne qu'il l'aimait d'une autre façon.

\- Ça te surprend, Shuuhei ? Tu es un homme gentil et attrayant. Et tu ne m'as simplement jamais supporté par peur comme beaucoup d'autres avant. Tu es un bosseur, même quand je t'ai dit des dizaines de fois que tu n'avais pas à te mettre autant la pression pour que tout soit fait avant que tu ne termines ta journée. Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu prendre un congé mais à chaque fois que Shinji et moi essayons de t'inviter à sortir, tu trouves une bonne excuse pour être occupé et nous éviter… Ou alors m'évites-tu ?

Kensei semblait parler plus pour lui-même que pour Shuuhei mais ce dernier ressentit le besoin de répondre.

\- Je ne t'évite pas…Je ne veux juste pas occuper tout ton temps… et des fois, je suis occupé avec d'autres choses.

La voix de Shuuhei était tranquille et presque inaudible alors qu'il détournait encore son regard. Il avait remarqué comme souvent les deux capitaines l'invitaient à sortir, notamment pour boire les vendredis quand leur semaine de travail était techniquement finie mais il travaillait souvent sur d'autres projets ou sortait avec Renji et Rangiku. Les quelques fois où il n'était pas occupé, il évitait Kensei du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour faire en sorte que les choses n'avancent pas. Shuuhei était effrayé de ce qui adviendrait si son capitaine réalisait qu'il l'attirait, physiquement et émotionnellement.

Au début, il pensait que ses sentiments venaient simplement du fait qu'il vit Kensei, son héros d'enfance, revenir à la vie. Il ne l'admirait pas seulement comme son capitaine mais comme l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie quand il était enfant. À partir du moment où leur relation de capitaine-vice capitaine s'est enrichit, les sentiments de Shuuhei ont évolués passant d'une simple admiration à des sentiments romantiques plus légitimes. Shuuhei avait le béguin pour son capitaine et ne voulait pas regarder la réalité en face, celle où ses sentiments ne lui serait pas retournés.

\- Et si j'avais envie que tu occupes mon temps ? demanda Kensei, attirant l'attention de Shuuhei. Kensei pouvait presque voir les engrenages tourner dans la tête de son vice capitaine alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. – Si je n'avais pas voulu passer du temps avec toi, je n'aurais pas continué à te demander de sortir avec nous … Je ne pensais juste pas que tu voudrais sortir qu'avec moi.

Kensei n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si franc à propos de ses sentiments mais il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qu'il voulait autant aimer que Shuuhei. Le plus jeune a fait ressortir des émotions en lui qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressentit avant et quand bien même il n'était pas contre être ouvert à propos de ce qu'il ressentait, c'était un terrain entièrement nouveau pour lui. De toute évidence, il aurait juste dû être communicatif à propos de ses sentiments et lui dire à quel point il voulait le connaître.

Shuuhei prit son temps pour rassembler ses pensées et essayer de savoir comment répondre. Comment était-il supposé même répondre à ça ? Il ne savait définitivement pas.

\- Je suppose … Je devrais te demander si tu étais sérieux ? dit-il finalement, après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Tu es si ancré dans tes pensées que des fois, tu oublis que tu peux parler aux gens de ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu te causes plus de stress que nécessaire en réfléchissant trop. Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises trop vite juste parce que tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de penser.

Shuuhei ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Kensei semblait sincère.

\- Je …

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier les mots de Kensei. Il réfléchissait à tout, trop souvent et ça l'a conduit à prendre l'habitude de ne pas communiquer avec les autres. Tous deux savaient que le plus vieux avait raison c'est pourquoi il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je suis sérieux quand je te dis que je t'aime, Shuuhei.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer. Kensei se rapprocha lentement de cet homme dégingandé. Il attendit, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il ne s'écarte de lui. Comme il ne le fit pas, il se rapprocha encore une fois mais cette fois pour l'embrasser. Comme Shuuhei ne bougeait pas d'avantage, Kensei franchit le dernier espace et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme.

Shuuhei n'hésita pas à répondre au baiser. C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait, pour la première fois, réalisé qu'il aimait son capitaine. Ce même capitaine qui l'embrassait pour exprimer ses propres sentiments. Le baiser fit disparaître tout son stress et son anxiété et il se relaxa.

Kensei se détendit lui-même quand il fut certain que Shuuhei n'allait pas s'enfuir. Il ne ferait pas en sorte que le jeune homme s'enfuît de sa propre maison pour s'extraire d'une situation dans laquelle il ne voulait pas être. Heureusement, il semblait que Shuuhei n'allait pas fuir. Pas cette fois. Kensei ne l'aurait pas laissé faire non plus.

\- Magnifique.

Quand Kensei s'éloigna du baisé, il remarqua la rougeur sur la peau de l'autre et ne put l'aider qu'en exprimant à quel point ça le rendait beau. La rougeur s'intensifia au compliment et ça ne fit que donner envie à Kensei l'envie de l'embrasser encore.

\- Je peux t'embrasser, à nouveau ?

\- Quand tu le veux.

Shuuhei pourrait devenir facilement addict aux baisés de Kensei.

Fin


End file.
